Jesse McBride
" Aren't you just a bundle of fuckin' joy. ''" -Jesse to Leilah about being happy in Penny Bay. Jesse' McBride '(born 1999) is a Blue River High School Student. He is a main character in Blind and the protagonist/narrator of Disrepair. He is the son of Richard McBride and his wife, and the older brother to the late Cameron McBride. He is the cousin to Cecelia McBride, Rhett McBride, Isaac McBride and Nikolai McBride, and the nephew to Jeffery, Louise, Amelia and Lauren McBride, and the boyfriend of Leilah Comolli. Biography Early Life Not much is known about Jesse's early life, apart from the fact that when he was eleven, his mother miscarried his little brother Cameron. After the miscarriage, his mother was murdered in the hospital, presumably by a doctor. A lot of things including financial problems fell back on Jesse, because his dad had taken time off from work to mourn and his mother was the main source of income for the family. After living a poorer life until freshman year, Jesse met Clive after bribing him to take English Literature with him. Jesse began some form of gang originally with just Jesse, Clive and Rhett, yet sometime after that, Isaac and Nikolai joined this gang too. This soon became a source of income for Jesse's family, and things started to life up for the family. Blind Jesse and his cousin, Cecelia, became closer over the year that Lucilla Graham had gone missing, and was first introduced when Cecelia was gone for lunch period. He and Cecelia went to a small cafe near the area. At the cafe, Jesse and Cecelia run into Sebastian, who begins to provoke Jesse. Cecelia and Sebastian return to the school. It is assumed Jesse went back home after that point, as it is known that Jesse didn't go to school a lot in the first semester of Junior year because his father was his English Literature teacher for the third year in a row. Jesse appears briefly in Chapter 14 - Princess Peach, after Cecelia meets Clive for the first time. He walks Cecelia back to Clive's house. Cecelia tries to and succeeds in convincing Jesse to return to school. Jesse visits Cecelia in the hospital with his family before Lucilla and Sebastian arrive. Jesse tells Clive to pick up Cecelia from her counselling session, because he tells him that he's partaking in some sort of 'father-son bonding time' with Richard. He then appears later in the chapter during a sequence in Starbucks where he sees that Lucilla is alive. During this sequence, he says his name is 'Aidan' instead of Jesse to the barista. Personality Jesse is shown to be a caring person to those he finds an instant connection with, such as Clive, Cecelia and Rhett. He is protective over those he loves, yet can often become angry with them if things aren't seen in the same light as him. Others, such as Sebastian and Leilah, take a little more work. He often acts hostile and angry towards people like Leilah and Sebastian at first, knowing that eventually he'll have to warm up to them. Trivia * Jesse is a Hebrew name meaning 'gift'. * Jesse dislikes his name because of how girly it is. * Jesse is portrayed as ''Dave Franco.